Songs to be romanced by
by Amanitas
Summary: It's a romcom song fic targeting multiply pairings, features Raven in a corset, and an angry Star. Rated high to be on safe side.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm sat there right listening to Bryan Adams and messing around on my computer when this tiny Beastboy with a guitar jumps into my head and starts singing along. And been as their my favourite couple I couldn't imagine who else he'd be singing to, so that was it, I wrote it down and here it is under the heading of 'songs that could get me slapped/killed/arrested ... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money from this fic, characters ect owned by who ever, written for enjoyment ect ect.

Song: I wanna be your underwear

by Bryan Adams

* * *

It started out as a typical day for the teen titans, they'd had breakfast, battled a super villain, gone to the pizzeria for lunch and were now safely esconed in the tower amusing themselves in their own ways. Raven was reading sharing the sofa with Robin and Cyborg who were playing video games, Starfire was in the kitchen concocting some tameranian dish that no-one would eat and BeastBoy? Well...

The power went off shutting everything down and moans could be heard as people registered their annoyance,

"Awww man"

"Robin?"

"over here Star"

"wonderful" muttered Raven as the light of Star's power approached, Cyborg was about to switch on his torch when a spot light came on in front of the TV. BeastBoy stood before them with a microphone eyes closed in a dramatic rock star pose, the others sweat dropped as they realised what was about to happen.

A guitar sounded making a noise like a wolf whistle as the introduction played,

"I wanna be your t-shirt when its wet,

wanna be the shower when you sweat,

I gotta be the tattoo on your skin,

lemme be your bed baby when you climb in,"

sang BeastBoy, Robin and Cyborg stared at him, while Starfire hovered curiously, Raven twitched

"I wanna be the sheets when you sleep,

lemme be the secrets that you keep,

I gotta be the spoon to stir your cream,

I wanna be the one that really makes you scream,"

"I thought BeastBoy didn't like dairy products?" asked Robin,

"please friend Raven why would you be screaming?" asked Starfire

"Uuuuummmmmm"

"I wanna be... your lipstick... when you lick it,

I wanna be... your high heels... when ya kick it,

I wanna be... your sweet love babe... when you make it

from your feet up to your hair... more than anything I swear

I wanna be- your underwear!"

Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing as Raven buried her head in her hands,

"why does friend BeastBoy wish to become friend Raven's underclothing? Is it a part of human courtship?"

"I wanna be the itch that you scratch,

lemme be your chair when you relax,

I gotta be the razor when you shave,

wanna be the habit that really makes you crave"

"I am going to kill you when this is over BeastBoy" snarled Raven

"I wanna be... your hot tub... when your dippin',

I wanna be your bathrobe... when your drippin',

I wanna be your cocktail... when your sippin',

I just wanna be right there... more than anything I swear

I wanna be... your underwear!"

"he's gonna die" said Cyborg

"oh yeah" agreed Robin

"wanna be your sleeping bag... baby slip inside

lemme be your motorcycle... take ya for a ride... all right!"

"I wanna be... your hotsauce... when your cookin'

I wanna be your sunglasses... hey goodlookin'!

I wanna be... wanna be the one... ya stick your hook in"

"Raven has a 'hook'?" asked Starfire confused

"I just wanna be right there more than anything i swear...

oh yeah! I wanna be... your underwear!"

BeastBoy's mike exploded as Raven's fingers twitched menacingly,

"eeepp" he gulped and ran heading deeper into the tower Raven in hot pursuit

"Raven did not enjoy the song?" asked Star, Robin shrugged and lead her back into the kitchen, Cyborg shook his head and picked up the game controller, BeastBoy suddenly appeared, out of breath and grinning,

"hay Cy, Raven around?"

"no, man why do you get yourself into these situations?" things around the room began to shake surrounded by black power, BB waved at Raven getting ready to run,

"hay at least if she's trying to kill me she's paying attention to me" he laughed running off, Raven's eye twitched following him,

"you know there are better ways to conduct a relationship!" Cy yelled, the game controller exploded in his hands

"aaawwww man!"

* * *

Up Next: Starfire!

P.S

all reviews go to a good home.


	2. Chapter 2

OK so it's Starfire's turn and guess who she's singing to...

Song: Push The Button

by Sugababes

* * *

A visit from Titans East had given the teens all the excuse for a party that they needed. As Speedy and Robin compared notes on their gadgets, BeastBoy and Cyborg introduced Mas Y Menos and Aqualad to joys of Mega Monkeys Four (a completely legal and virus free version) and Raven and Bumblebee bonded over herbal tea. Starfire floated over in time to join their conversation on the idiocy of their male comrades and they're general uselessness,

"look at them" smirked Bee "they're just over grown babies" they watched the boys fight over the game controllers

"they're totally oblivious to the out side world" added Raven, Bee and Star nodded

"this is true" said Star, "I fear that even Robin can be most dense at times" Raven chocked on her tea having expected the red head to be the only one of the group that would stick up for the males,

"what's he done this time Star?" asked Bee

"I had thought that after our discussion on the hostile planet that we were stranded on not long ago our relationship would progress further" explained Starfire "but Robin has not once mentioned our experience or entered into any kind of conversation regarding our feelings for one another no matter how many times I try to prompt him"

A preppy beat fills the sound system and voices chorus

Push the button

Push the button

Push the button

Push the button

StarFire sang as a spotlight centred on her,

"I'm busy throwing hints that he keeps missing

Don't have to think about it

I Wanna kiss and

Everything around it but he's too distant

I wanna feel his body

I can't resist it "

Raven and Bee goggled slightly at the usually shy alien girl

"I know my hidden looks can be deceiving

But how obvious should a girl be?

I was taken by the early conversation piece

And I really like the way that he respect me"

A disco light descended from the celling catching the boys attention,

"I thought Robin said Cyborg wasn't allowed to install disco lights?" asked Bee, Raven shrugged

"I've been waiting patiently for him to come and get it

I wonder if he knows that he can say it and I'm with it

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Catch this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control"

Robin blushed trying hard to dodge the slaps and elbows thrown his way,

"I'm busy showing him what he's been missing

I'm kind of showing off for his full attention

My sexy ass has got him in the new dimension

I'm ready to do something to relieve this mission"

Everyone in the tower fell over in shock at Stars use of the word ass and the sexy way she was dancing with the microphone that BeastBoy had handed her with a grin,

"After waiting patiently for him to come and get it

He came on through and asked me if I wanted to get with him

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control"

"how thick is Robin?" asked Speedy as he and Aqualad watched Starfire cavort across the floor, Mas Y Menos stared wide eyed, drool forming a puddle at their feet,

"I'm not cleaning that up" claimed BeastBoy

"If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

"I've been dropping so many hints

You're still not getting it

Now that you've heard everything I have to say

Where we gonna go from here?" said Star watching Robin intensely, he gulped going the exact colour of a ripe tomato

"After waiting patiently for him to come and get it

He came over and asked me if I wanted to get with him

I knew I had my mind made up from the very beginning

Won't miss this opportunity so you and me could feel it 'cos

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

If you're ready for me boy

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

(I control)

If you're ready for me boy

(For me boy)

You'd better push the button and let me know

Before I get the wrong idea and go

(Oh, oh)

You're gonna miss the freak that I control

Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh"

Star dropped the mike and strutted from the room, as the door slid shut Robin seemed to come to his senses and followed after her leaving the rest of the titans in silence,

"Men" tutted Bee, Raven nodded taking a drink of tea as all the boys turned to look at them surprised.

* * *

Thanks to Titans East for their guest appearance, big round of applause everyone!

Next up in 'Songs to alienate people'... Raven!


	3. Chapter 3

Raven's replay to BeastBoy, song kindly provided my Miss Church.

Lyrics provided by Call My Name

by Charlotte Church

* * *

"A scoop of vanilla" muttered Beastboy adding another layer to his sundae, "pass the tuuti frutti would you Star?" the alien girl tossed him a tub from the depths of the freezer where she currently had her head buried.

"YES! Eat my dust!" yelled Cyborg as he and Robin jostled each other in front of the TV

"you haven't won yet!" snarled Robin pulling ahead, the little digital finish line closed on them quickly as each contestant furiously pushed their buttons

PHHZZZT

The tower was plunged into darkness,

"NO!"

"not again"

"what's going on?"

"friends, where is Raven?"

A low moan floated from the darkness as a spotlight pinged on above Raven, her back to them

"I like the sound of

Your belt dropping

Your door locking

You jangle your keys yeah"

she swung round to reveal a dark blue corset, black french knickers and thigh high leather boots. Beastboy's jaw dropped

"Raven?"

"Friend you look truly wonderful!"

"I like the sound of

Your heart stopping

Of lip locking

The grazing of knees yeah"

She lent against the mike stand with a very hippy movement that had Beastboys jaw on the floor,

"I like the sound of

Skin touching

Hands fumbling

You do as you please"

Hands ran down her body provocatively and Robin slapped his hands over his eyes

"my eyes!"

"that's my baby sister!" yelled Cyborg appalled

"I like the sound of

Back on the wall yeah

Shelves falling

Oh yes indeed"

A tendril of black energy whipped out and snagged Beastboy around the waist drawing him up next to Raven, who took his hand and pulled him in to a dance routine

"But I love it when you call my name

I love it when you call my name

Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame

Yeah I love it when you call my name n-n-name"

Beastboy spun her drawing her back to his body for a very Dirty Dancing move,

"I did not know that BeastBoy and Raven could dance so well" said Star

"who knew BeastBoy did any thing but play video games?" asked Robin

"I like the sound of

Your shirt ripping

My will slipping

Under the table"

Raven slid down BB's body,

"Unclean, unclean!" yelled Robin and Cyborg

"I like the sound of

Your hand slapping

Your whip cracking

This could be painful"

Raven cracked a whip of black energy making them all jump,

"some how that wasn't entirely unexpected" Cyborg commented

"I may like the rain

I may like the symphony

I may like the feel

Of your frame on my frame"

As the tempo picked up they went into another choreographed routine,

"But I love it when you call my name

I love it when you call my name (oooh... oooh...) Yeah

Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame

Yeah I love it when you call my name n-n-name

I may like the rain

I may like the symphony

I may like the feel

Of your frame on my frame"

Raven pulled BB indecently close,

"I wish for my friends to 'get a room'?" said Star uncertainly

"I may like your touch

I may like you next to me

I may like the sound of

Your name on my lips

I may like your touch

I may like your remedy

I may like the feel

Of your hand on my hips"

She pulled his hands onto her hips and held them there while they gyrated,

"I may like your talk

Like your breathing heavily

I like a lot of things baby

You know meeeeeeeeeee..."

Raven threw his hands off her body, walking forward only to be pulled back into a spin,

"But I love it when you call my name

I love it when you call my name (I love it when you call me)

Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame (ooh yeah)

Yeah I love it when you call my name n-n-name"

"Please tell me it's almost over?" asked Robin peeking from between his fingers

"I love it when you call my name (woooh...)

I love it when you call my name (I love it when you call me)

Both ends of the candle burnt by the flame (ooh)

Yeah I love it when you call my name n-n-name (ooh)"

The music ended suddenly and the lights flicked back on leaving the slightly damaged Titans staring at the empty floor where their team mates had once stood.

"Thank God it's over" murmured Cyborg,

Beastboy's sundae collapsed with a faint splitth.

* * *

Anyone know the number of a good therapist?

Next up: Robin


End file.
